


My Hands On You

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is an evil, evil man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hands On You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Gymnophoria - The sensation that someone is mentally undressing you.

Glenn can feel Mark's eyes burning into him as he talks to Daniel. It's very distracting because Mark is just staring him down and has been for the past several minutes. It's like his gaze is a physical touch and Glenn can feel it slipping underneath his t-shirt like he knows Mark's hands are itching to do. The warm palms splayed out just over his hipbones, rucking his shirt up.

Glenn manages not to flush and to keep up his side of the conversation. He's very proud of himself for that because he can still feel Mark's gaze on him like a touch. He can feel Mark's hands sliding up his stomach to his chest, thumbs grazing over nipples and then pulling the shirt off of him. Mark would toss it across the room and slide his hands back down over Glenn's ribs to his waist, kissing him all the while. 

He laughs at something Daniel says and tries to shake those thoughts out of his head. This is not the time nor the place for him to be thinking these things. 

Mark still hasn't looked away from him. Glenn really wishes Mark would stop undressing him in his mind. Or at least stop staring at him while he does it because it's very hard to hold a civilized conversation when Mark is staring so hard at him. 

Mark's hands would skim down his waist to his hips, teeth nipping at Glenn's lips. His fingers would make quick work of Glenn's belt buckle and the fly of his jeans. He would shove them down far enough that Glenn could wriggle and kick them the rest of the way off. His hand would cup the bulge in the front of Glenn's boxers, making Glenn moan and arch his hips into him. 

Glenn nods in response to something Daniel says, no longer knowing what they're talking about. Daniel leans around Glenn for a moment. 

"You piss off 'Taker?" Daniel asks, using the name he's most comfortable with for Mark.

"Huh?" Glenn says intelligently.

"'Taker. Did you piss him off? Because he's staring you down something fierce." Daniel comments, looking at Mark before looking back up at Glenn.

"Not recently, no. He's weird. Ignore him." Glenn murmurs, glancing over his shoulder and meetin Mark's electric gaze. 

Mark's mouth would move down to Glenn's neck, sucking and biting as he sees fit, not caring about the marks he could be leaving. Glenn would bring his hands up and tangle them in Mark's hair, tugging gently. Mark would groan against his lips and Mark would slide his hands around and pull Glenn closer to him by his ass, rocking their hips together. 

Glenn flinches when Daniel snaps his fingers in front of his face. "I think you had better go talk to Mark."

"What?" Glenn asks, frowning in confusion at Daniel.

"You're way too distracted with him staring at you like that, so just go see what's up." Daniel pats Glenn on the shoulder.

"Right. I should do that." Glenn nods, clearing his throat. 

"Don't die. I don't want to break in a new tag partner." Daniel smirks before heading off in the direction of the bar to get another drink. 

Glenn turns around to find Mark walking towards him. He reminds Glenn of a predator stalking his prey with that wicked gleam in his eyes and the long strides he takes. Glenn swallows and straightens his shoulders when Mark finally reaches him.

"You know, you're usually more subtle than that, Mark." Glenn says lightly.

"Mm, but I like watching you squirm." Mark grins wickedly. 

"You are an evil, evil man." Glenn grumbles as Mark steps into his personal space.

"Every damn day." Mark snickers, hands settling on Glenn's hips.

"Mark, not here." Glenn warns, glancing around at the patrons of the bar.

"Well, let's get the hell out of here then, so I can undress you properly." Mark nips Glenn's bottom lip.

"Evil man." Glenn says as Mark drags him out of the bar.

Mark spends the rest of the night showing Glenn exactly how evil he can be.


End file.
